


Haikyuu Omegaverse

by milk_pdf



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_pdf/pseuds/milk_pdf
Summary: This is a series of one shots. Each chapter is its own little au and one shot. Some characters may come into play with different chapters but this is not all based in the same au.





	1. More on Omegaverse

Heat Cycles :

The sweat glands of the Omegas produce the pheromones. The smell is particularly strong once a month, usually during the last few days of heat. The smell change indicates the chance of pregnancy. The stronger the smell, the higher the chance of pregnancy. Alphas are more aggressive towards the stronger smells and therefore love the control.

Biting :

* The "mark" is put during mating on an Omegas heat cycle. The Alpha will bite the Omega on their neck. Typically under the hairline right in the middle of the back of the neck. An Omega that is marked will not change Alphas. In the moment of sexual activities, the bite mark will appear. If sexual activities are happing with an Alpha that didn't mark the Omega in the first place, the Omega will suffer from dizziness, headaches, frequent fainting. All symptoms that don't have a solution. If the Omega isn't marked and an Alpha forces sex and tries to bite the back of their neck, the mark will not appear. An Omega must accept an Alpha in order for the bite mark to become permanent. Once the Alpha has marked their Omega, the Omega will go through pheromone changes that allow them to control their scent if their Alphas aren't around or near. The bite mark also allows the Alpha to sync with their Omegas heat cycle.

More info :

* More superior than Betas and Omegas, Alphas with the "shape of a ball" are always men. Alpha women don't have that kind of shape. Alphas can have more than one partner if their wish.

* Betas have a higher pregnancy rate than Alphas and Omegas.

* Even though Omegas have a heat cycle, their pregnancy rates are lower than Alphas and Betas. 

* In 10 people, 7 are Betas, 2 are Alphas and 1 is an Omega.

* Alphas are in the social peak. They are the higher position inside jobs. Alphas usually marry people of the same social status as them.

* Omegas can get a job if they learn to control their heat. But most just live on government subsides.

* Betas can work whenever and where-ever.

Heat Suppressors :

Created in 1950 ( in the OV universe ) they work based on Alpha hormones. They are used to suppress the heat of Omegas. Their efficiency changes from person to person. They can cause allergies and other secondary effects. Suppressants can be either pill form or needle form.

Nesting :

* During heats, pregnancies or any other stressful times, an Omega will "Nest".

*"Nesting" is a process in which an Omega craves warmth and comfort so they will choose a small space, like a closet, and gather blankets, pillows, clothing, anything soft really and especially anything with their Alpha's scent on it and build a nest to cuddle up in.

Scenting :

* "Scenting" is the process of someone spreading their own unique scent onto things or people in an act of comfort or possession.

* People in omegaverse usually have four "Scent Glands" two on the neck and one on each wrist. When the glands are stimulated their scent becomes more potent and sticks to whatever or whoever is closest.

\--

*Both male and female Omegas can get pregnant and while it is possible for a male Omega to get a female Omega pregnant, a female Omega can't impregnate anyone.


	2. Standard

Due to harsh comments and constant ridicule, The Haikyuu Omegaverse Fanficition will no longer be continued nor published. If at any time I change my mind, watch for an update. But as of right now, I am no longer planning to write Omegaverse. 

Thank you to all who appreciated it. It was my first fanfiction I ever wrote. So it had a special place with me. 

Haikyuu has recently gained more fans. In which those fans think its okay to call another persons' art everything from trash to a waste of time. 

I'm sorry to those who enjoyed the story.


End file.
